


More Than Co-Workers

by DShadowBish, Maddragon15



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: (This takes place before A&C, Baldi still uses his magical ruler to murder children, Bully, Chrysten has two attack doggos, Chrysten is an okay teacher, F/M, Fluff is there though, I Blame Tumblr, Kinda Polyamory (but the one female in the relationship will stab anyone who approaches her men), Multi, No Smut, Playtime, Playtime and Bully's parents are Baldi/Chrysten/Princi, Princi stays the same, Swearing, They'll have like 8 children, and the other children are born)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadowBish/pseuds/DShadowBish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: Ms. Chrysten Marks Estrada -Here School's History teacher- has a professional vibe at work. And would like to keep that, but.. She is in a commited relationship with the principal, and math teacher.





	More Than Co-Workers

Well hello! I see you stumbled upon this trash of a fanfic! :D I'm DShadowBish, and I am an awkward potato.

Even if this is a piece of shit, I still hope you find at least a little enjoyment in the randomness that is this fanfic.

Anyway! XD

 

_Warnings:_

  * I cannot write worth shit.
  * I ship PrinciBaldi but I still wrote this.
  * I update extremely slowly.
  * I am still an awkward potato.



 

 

 

_Introductions:_

 

 

-Name: Chrysten "Chrys, ChryshDaFeesh, Ms. Estrada" Rai Marks Estrada

-Age: 22

-Occupation: History Teacher

-Race: Hispanic

-Appearance: Long, messy, black hair (usually in a braid, or multiple); brown eyes; snakebites, multiple ear piercings, eyebrow piercing; tribal print tattoos, basically everywhere. Has a small tattoo of a barbed wire heart on her wrist (may or may not contain bisexual flag colors);  _freckles_ ; usually wears black blazers, blue or red undershirt, with a matching skirt; 6' tall; Average weight for an agro Mexican woman.

-Personality: **ANGRY MEXICAN WOMAN** ; Always pissed about something; overprotective mom-friend; has five adoptive sisters, and two biological brothers; in her spare time, if she isn't on a date with the two boys, more than likely found playing video games with her best friends Jade, and Sapphire; Oldest Marks Estrada sibling; Bitch will stab anyone; carries a butterfly knife E V E R Y W H E R E; picks fights with people for no apparent reason; Hates the current president with every fiber of her being; still kinda awkward, but will still attack people. Except her students. That would be bad (*coughcough*It'sAlsoBaldi'sJob*coughcough*); very possessive; surprisingly fit, for someone who spends her time getting underpaid to teach people's bratty children about history;  ** ~~teaching wasn't her first career choice~~** ; Three of her sisters -Eevee, Chloe, and Bella- come and stay at her apartment for a week, each month.

**-** **Sensitive stuff** (Mental Disorders) : Bipolar; Insomniac; Slight Pyromaniac.

 

-Name: Jade Vladislava Gemer

-Age: 21

-Occupation: Science Teacher

-Race: Russian (also half dragon, half human)

-Appearance: Pastel, granny smith green hair. Hair has almost a devil hair style towards the top, about mid-lenth; golden yellow eyes; also freckles; wears a sap-green hoodie, with a light grey t-shirt underneath saying "Potato", blue pants, and lavender purple shoes; 6"2; Average weight.

-Personality: Hates DOORS; insane; determined; capable; disloyal; distractible; foolish; adventurous; jumps through windows, breaking them in the process; Sapphire's older sister; Pickles. Just Pickles; and salmon; she likes Ninjago; and playing video games with Chrysh.

**- Sensitive Stuff** (Mental Disorders): Should not be allowed to teach children.

 

-Name: Sapphire Diana Gemer

-Age: 18

-Occupation: She stays at home.

-Race: Russian (same as Jade)

-Appearance: Wavy, blue hair; blue eyes; blue hoodie, normal pants.

-Personality: Awkward blue child is awkward; she is more mature than Jade, but still crazy; has a boyfriend named Garrent; also plays video games with her sister, and best friend; also pickles, and salmon. (idek X'D)

**- Sensitive stuff** (Mental Disorders): I don't believe she has any.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrysten's siblings will be introduced later.  
> Chrys and her siblings are my characters.  
> Jade, and Sapphire are my amazing sister/co-author's characters!


End file.
